


Sparkle and Fade

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Anthropomorfic, Holidays (Anthropomorphism)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are evanescent and everlasting - especially for the gods.</p>
<p>Also: alcohol, winter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle and Fade

The city is dark, light filtering down into the alleys from high windows, and she has glitter on her eyes. They flash at Pat, winking with a strange kind of luminescence as he presses her against the wall and she rides him. 

Eve sighs, a smile touching the edges of her white lips, and flicks her pale gaze up to meet his. The shining designs she’s drawn across her skin flash, and she lets her head fall back. Her hair fans, pressed against the wall, a tangle of white and blue and green. She is _cold_ in his hands, but she arches eagerly against him, wraps her slim legs around his waist. 

Her fingers lift and thread through his hair, sending shivers through him. 

“I love,” she says, and pauses as he rocks his hips up, pressing deeper into her. “Ah, I _love_ red hair.”

Her hips roll, languid as he fucks her, riding the sensations with a visibly altered pleasure. She laughs, a rough sound, and pulls herself forward. His thighs tremble at the shift in weight and he leans into the wall. She doesn’t seem to mind being half-crushed. He curls his calloused fingers around her bare shoulders. 

Eve seems so small, so _delicate_. Though Pat knows well that she isn’t. 

She presses the tip of her nose to his and exhales, breathing out the cloying scent of fresh alcohol. He kisses her greedily, sucking in the taste, the very smell of her. It burns pleasantly inside his lungs. 

He snaps his hips up several more times, feeling her jolt against him, and when he opens his eyes he sees only the flash of her glitter. She blinks and he kisses her deeper, dragging the scent of liquor from her like a drowning man. She moans into his mouth and he stiffens, biting down on her lip as sensation flashes through him and he comes. 

He holds her for a moment longer before stepping back and releasing her. Eve uncoils from around him and sets bare feet onto the ground. She stretches upwards, her body curving up and her hands reaching like those of a dancer toward the sky. 

Pat quickly tucks himself away, shoves his hands into his pockets, and rolls his shoulders back. “I don’t know how you can stand it.”

“Complaining about the cold again?” she says, licking a drop of dark blood from his lips. She lets herself relax and steps towards him, all pale skin, curves, and faint luminescence. She bats glittered eyelashes at him. “You say the same things every time. It’s a wonder that I let you touch me at all.”

Pat laughs. “You crave sensation. Without me, who would you go to?”

Her grin is fierce, and she steps away, turning towards the opening of the alley. Beyond it, Pat can hear the crowds cheering, buzzing with life. 

“Anyone at all,” she laughs. “After all, this is my night.” And then she is gone. 

They will never know who she is, of course, all those humans who drink, laugh, and fuck on this particular night. They’ll never see her as anything other than one of their own, a pale girl with too much makeup on, and alcohol on her breath. She’ll pass amongst them unseen and unrecognized, bringing an evanescent pleasure to all she touches. 

Pat lets her go. After all, in a few months, she’ll be the one coming to him, panting in the March heart and glitter nearly flaked from her face. 

Then, he’ll be the one that they all look past, the one to bring them joy. 

He turns and walks into the dark shadows of the alley, with the taste of alcohol still faint upon his tongue.


End file.
